Blue Has A Surprise
by Becky81
Summary: Events take place after Jurassic World 2, SPOILERS! Owen didn't search for Blue, but she found him instead.
1. Chapter 1

Owen's head throbbed. He was certain it was the throbbing that had woke him up. His eyes were dry and scratchy, his mouth felt full of cotton, he was voraciously thirsty and had to piss like a racehorse. His stomach was woozy, and as he opened his eyes found it hard to focus on anything he was looking at. Owen considered the 'hair of the dog,' but frowned seeing the empty tequila bottle and several empty beers. They were all littered in the yard around him.

He relieved himself in the yard. His nearest neighbors were four miles away and he liked it that way. Owen stumbled up the stairs into his cabin. He'd completed it some months earlier and then built a small barn, and was now slowly fencing in his property. He had a small paddock already built, with several pigs in it. They watched him expectantly through the low bars of their pen, grunting and oinking waiting to be fed.

Owen popped four ibuprofen and drank water straight from the kitchen faucet. Though it had been a few weeks since Claire left him, this time she had left him for sure, taking Maizie with her, he swore he could still smell her perfume. He almost expected to see her coming down the stairs, sleepy eyed and in her robe. She had left him because she was tired of being the _other_ woman. Though Owen had tried to admit that he didn't care about Blue, he kept a wall map in his workshop with push pins of her sightings, a scrapbook of any news story with her mentioned. He worried about her.

Since the release of the dinosaurs into upstate New York they had spread across the US. They had been classified as endangered species, and killing them was illegal, but when the carnivores attacked livestock or people, Owen was certain that they'd been put down. The big T-Rex, like Blue, was the only one of her kind left, and the T-Rex's absence would be noticed. Using a goat being flown from a helicopter they managed to lure it to Yellowstone where for the time being they were just keeping it fed.

Blue however was treated more like Bigfoot sightings. Owen searched daily for any news to her whereabouts, having to sift through what was actual sightings and bullshit. There were sightings all over of her, but Owen knew how far she could travel so it was unlikely she was spotted in New York one day, and California the next. He mostly searched for missing pets, missing people (though it did seem that she wasn't eating humans) or livestock attacks that involved slice marks that matched her powerful claws. It would seem that she was living near people but also avoiding contact with them. It was one of the things he and Claire had fought over.

"Just go get her!" Claire would shout at him. Owen was stubborn to a fault.

"And do what? Bring her here?" Owen would shout back.

When they had drove down the coastal highway in one of Lockwood's vehicles, a Jeep Wagoneer with Maizie in the back and pterodactyls flying over the water, they had made a decision to use the Lockwood fortune to recapture the dinosaurs and take them to the Sanctuary Island, as was the original plan. It broke Maizie's heart to learn that the island didn't exist. Also the Lockwood fortune didn't exist anymore either. Mills had spent it on creating the Indy Raptor, and getting the dinosaurs from Isla Nublar to New York. The 100 million that he'd made auctioning them off went into his own personal account. All Maizie had was the house, some miscellaneous properties, and some stocks. Mills had liquidated everything else. So Maizie and Claire had moved into Owen's cabin when he had finished it.

Then Claire did what she did best, she organized. She pulled together people to help get the dinosaurs tagged so they at the very least could be tracked, and people could be warned if they wandered too near communities. They fought over using Owen to find Blue, so she could be tagged too, and Owen refused. For the 3rd time he was leaving her to her fate, like he had when they left her on Isla Nublar the first time. The 2nd time was them in upstate New York, but he had asked her to come with him, he would personally take her to Sanctuary. And now when Claire needed him to find her, he refused. What he didn't expect was her to find him...

Bacon was Blue's favorite treat. It was why Owen had the pigs. It wasn't because he expected her to show up at his little farm, but more of a memorial. He raised pigs because they were her favorite. He eventually figured he might have a couple of cows, couple chickens, and a couple of goats to roam the 80 acres he owned. He had even thought about buying Maizie a pony.

Owen considered changing his clothes, considered a shower, and decided he'd skip it. He rubbed his face, feeling the length of his whiskers, he wasn't going to trim either. He looked at his cell phone, laying on the counter, charging. It was fully charged and the display let him know it was after 1 PM. It also let him know that he had missed several calls and texts from Claire and Maizie. Before he could listen to the dozen or so voicemails and read any texts, there was a knock on his front door.

Cell phone in hand, he opened it. Standing before him were three men, all in black suits, one held a black briefcase, and all looked armed. Owen had pretty good instincts and instincts told him not to let them into his home.

"My name is Nicolai Ginovaeff," the man spoke with a heavy Russian accent and looked vaguely familiar to him. "I have a proposal for you." Owen should have slammed the door and ran.

"Not interested," Owen replied firmly.

"You haven't heard it yet," the man continued.

"Don't need to," Owen stated.

"I'm prepared to make you a very rich man or a very dead one," Nicolai said. Owen knew he shouldn't have answered the door. He kept his mouth shut, for once. He realized these men were Russian mafia and he had seen them at Eli Mills dino auction. Owen had half hoped they'd been eaten, but it seemed they escaped. "I want to hire you to find the velociraptor." Owen's brows shot up, but he shouldn't have been surprised. He had half expected someone to attempt to reach out to him to find Blue. She was one of a kind, a near perfect weapon. With her DNA, labs could clone hundreds of Blues. Her being unable to be found was keeping her protected from those that would exploit her. Owen keeping his distance from her also was protecting her.

"I don't know where she is," Owen said honestly, "Even if I did I wouldn't let you take her." He was certain he was signing his own death warrant, but he'd never give Blue to the Russian Mafia.

"Very well," Nicolai stated and stepped aside, Owen was fully expecting to die. The man behind Nicolai had a shotgun in his hand which he raised and shot Owen in the chest. The force knocked him backwards and he crashed into the stools next to the kitchen's island. The man racked another round into the shotgun but it would seem that one shot was all it took. Owen was unconscious from the bean bag round that had hit him.

"Burn the house, if he won't find the raptor for us, he won't be finding it for anyone," Nicolai ordered.

Owen heard groaning and it took a moment to realize it was coming from himself. His entire body ached, which was weird because he was certain he was dead. Smoke was filling his nostrils and he began to cough involuntarily. He tried to drag himself to his feet, but moving his arms caused tremendous pain to his chest. _What had they shot him with?_ He searched for holes or blood and saw none. Not far away he saw the little bean bag that must've bounced off him. He never wanted to be shot with that ever again. He wasn't processing things clearly, partly from the hangover, partly from the bean bag round to the chest. This was not how he had planned to spend his Thursday.

His front windows crashed inwards from a large gray creature that had just burst through them.

"Blue?" Owen asked incredulously between hacking coughs as he attempted to roll over and look at her. She wasted no time, grabbing at him with her hands, attempting to be careful not to slice into him, but she had to get a purchase on him. Blue dragged him back out the window and onto the lawn in front of the cabin. Black smoke roiled upwards through the broken windows. She put Owen down and then stepped back, giving him distance.

Owen coughed as his lungs tried to discharge the smoke and suck in clean air. His body ached and now he was covered in small cuts from being dragged through the broken window. He had had no idea that Blue was living so close to him. _Had she watched him while he built the fence or the barn?_

"Thanks Blue," he said to the sleek velociraptor with her stunning blue stripe. She was majestic and as graceful as a bird. She was leaning down, not hovering over him, but gazing at him with what Owen assumed was concern. "I'm okay. I think." He slowly rolled to his knees and and then up to his feet. Blue backed up again. She was not the cuddly type even though as an infant she had been empathetic and had nuzzled Owen to cheer him up. Since being an adult, and though he had no fear of her attacking him, she'd only let him pet her once. She leaned down, watching him.

"I appreciate seeing you again," he talked to the raptor, "but people are looking for you. I don't want them to find you." Blue was considered the second smartest creature on the planet, that is if man was the smartest. Owen knew that she understood him, she may not understand every word he said, but she understood a lot. He finally got to his feet.

"Why are you even here?" He asked. Not that he wasn't grateful as he watched his house burn and there was nothing he could do about it. He could see flashing lights and hear sirens, but they were faint, the cabin would be mostly gone by the time they arrived. She turned and ran, Owen expected her to run back into the trees that surrounded his house, but instead she moved to the barn, ducked through the open door and ran back to him. She had something almost round and pale brown in her hands. It was larger than a softball and she carried it with extreme care. Blue was holding an egg, a _velociraptor egg._


	2. Chapter 2

Though Owen was surprised at all that had happened in the last few hours and that he was blown away, more than once, his first thought was how was it possible that Blue had an egg, followed by concern for her safety. Somewhere back in his mind that _most_ reptiles do not lay only unfertilized eggs. It is possible for there to be unfertilized eggs in a clutch of fertilized ones. He knew that the dinosaur DNA was crossed with that of frogs, but Blue had been created as a weapon of war. _What was her entire genetic makeup?_

Blue heard the helicopter before he did. Not only naturally were her eyesight, hearing and sense of smell greater than Owen's, but her sense of touch, especially on her snout was extremely sensitive. She had turned her head, looked to the sky above the trees and Owen instinctively turned to look where she was looking. A black dot just above the horizon. In Owen's good natured optimism he figured it was carrying a water bucket to help put out his house fire, but his own sense of urgency knew that Blue had to get out of sight.

"Run Blue!" He shouted at her pointing back to the trees that she must've been hiding in before his rescue. He offered the egg back to her, but she didn't take it, only turning and running at full speed towards the tree line. Owen looked down at the egg in his hands. _Why had she left it?_ He had to get the egg to safety, away from him. Since Jurassic World, his circle of friends was small, and those he trusted was smaller.

Blessedly, Owen's truck was parked near the barn. It was a late model Chevy, and Owen hoped the keys were in his pocket and not laying on the counter. With egg in one hand, he patted his pockets with the other, and sighed feeling a comforting metal lump. He dug the keys out and sprinted to the truck. He gave one last glance at the burning ruins of his cabin and sped down the dirt road from his farm, passing the fire trucks that were too late.

The door opened and the redhead of his dreams stood there until he opened his mouth and she slammed it in his face. Owen hadn't remembered her being that mad at him when she left. He knocked again, the door didn't open. He knocked a 3rd time. Owen wasn't about to apologize through the door. The door opened and Claire once again stood there, dressed in jeans and Owen recognized one of his old tee shirts. She was barefoot, long hair loose around her shoulders.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him. Her eyes were what he had loved the most, such a beautiful hazel, and depending on what she wore, they looked green or gold or both.

"What? No hello? Long time no see?" He asked playfully. He'd never admit that he had gotten butterflies just seeing her again.

"Owen!" She snapped at him. He shrugged a backpack from his shoulder and held it out to her.

"You need to see this," he said to her, offering the backpack to her. She hesitated looking from the backpack to him, seeing his playful demeanor was dead serious. Claire took the backpack and went to unzip in. He placed his hand over hers. "Not in the hall." Claire looked again at him and then backed into her apartment so he could enter.

"Where's Maisie?" Owen asked once the door closed behind him and Claire had carried the backpack to a small kitchen table.

"She's at school," Claire replied unzipping the backpack and looking within. It contained a pale brown egg, wrapped protectively in what looked like Owen's gym clothes. It certainly smelled like his gym clothes. "What is this?" She asked him, lifting the egg carefully from the clothes.

"The Russian Mafia paid me a visit, they burned my house with me inside it," He was pleased to see the shock and concern on Claire's face but added before she could speak, "Blue dragged me from the house and gave me that before running off into the woods."

"She left her egg with you?" Claire asked incredulously, turning it over in her hands, already having forgotten Owen's peril. It was slightly warm, the surface rough, covered in small bumps. Owen shrugged.

"Maybe she thought it was safer with me?" He guessed out loud.

"How does she even have an egg? She's the only velociraptor in existence."

"Beats the hell out of me," he replied to her. "Figured Zia actually might be able to explain it."

"I'll call her," Claire said and a moment later returned with her cell phone, hanging up from a call, "Zia's on her way."

"We've got time," Owen stated playfully, "Care to catch up on old times?" He grabbed her wrist and spun her towards him, leaning down for a kiss when she immediately slipped away from his grasp.

"I'm with someone, Owen," she said quickly. Owen looked around her apartment, he saw zero masculine touches, but then Claire liked being in control. She had decorated his cabin, there had been a slight argument over the leather couches and chairs, Claire had wanted one of those couches from IKEA that you can rearrange the shape of by changing the way the pieces went together. Owen had put his foot down on that one. "He doesn't live with me," Claire said reading Owen's mind or just his expression.

"What's his name?" Owen asked trying not to sound as jealous as he was.

"Gordon Sellers, he's a penetration tester," she said and after Owen snorted trying to contact a chuckle, and finally just laughing. _God he was so immature._ "He's an ethical hacker." She said angrily at him.

"If I saw that on a business card I would totally think he was in a different line of work," Owen had to wipe the tears from the corners of his eyes, that was entirely too funny. It was the perfect comic relief he needed for the crappy Thursday he was having.

"It's not a raptor egg," was the first thing Zia Rodriguez said after examining the egg with various instruments.

"What?" Owen and Claire both said at once. Zia had come over immediately with a duffel full of tools to examine the egg, and to keep it incubated so as not to lose it before it hatched.

"It is: _Struthio camelus_ ," Zia explained, saw the blank expressions on her friends faces and sighed, "Common ostrich," she stated.

"So Blue saves my life and brings me breakfast?" Owen asked, seeing their expressions, and continued, "Why would she give me this egg?"

"It could have been for a number of reasons, maybe she knows that the dinosaurs at the park all came from unfertilized ostrich eggs. This could be her way of telling you she wants either a mate or offspring or both. Or she just brought you breakfast." Zia replied. Owen's jaw worked. Blue was alone, and he felt sorry for her, but it was safer for the humans if she remained alone. Like the T. Rex, yes it was the last of it's kind too, but for the sake of humanity, it would be better when they died out.

"You aren't planning to make a male raptor are you?" Claire asked watching the wheels in Owen's mind turn.

"Come on, you guys know I wouldn't do that, besides I don't have access to that kind of facilities or money," Owen brushed off the idea. That was when the door opened and a slender blond man entered that Owen had never seen before. He looked shyly at them all, adjusted small wire frame glasses on his nose and smiled.

"I didn't know you had company," he said to Claire. Claire's face turned as red as her hair. In his hand was a bouquet of roses.

"Uh, Gordon, Zia you know and this is Owen," Claire introduced and Gordon seemed to flinch slightly.

"This is Owen?" Gordon asked and suddenly put on a spine and an attempt at bravado by marching straight to Owen and shaking his hand. Owen made sure his grip was extra firm. Gordon was well dressed, gray suit, pink tie, hair neatly trimmed, but in Owen's opinion was a limp noodle.

"So you're the pene-" Claire kicked him in the shin and Owen's smile faltered in pain. _Ow!_ He mouthed at her as Gordon leaned down for a kiss, that Claire returned awkwardly. After a moment of more awkward silence of Gordon giving Claire the flowers, seemed to spot the egg that Zia was holding.

"Ostrich egg, that makes a big omelette," Gordon said walking to the kitch and removing a large bowl, a whisk and opening the fridge like he was extremely familiar with the kitchen. "What do you like in your omelette?" He asked getting onions and green peppers from the fridge. He suddenly stopped staring at the three who stared back at him incredulously. "What?" He finally asked.

"We don't have the egg to eat it," Claire finally explained after they all exchanged glances.

"Then why do you have an ostrich egg?" He asked as Claire took down a vase from the cabinet and filled it with water for the roses.

"A friend gave it to Owen, who was just leaving," Claire continued.

"I was?" Owen asked and side stepped another shin kick. "Apparently I am. I'll take my egg, thank you." He turned to Gordon, "Oh and dumbass, she hates roses, prefers tulips." Claire swatted at him. "Glad you didn't tell him about Blue."

"I did," she replied, "He made the software that tracks the dinosaurs." She smiled shyly, "That's how I met him." Claire pushed Owen out the door and closed it behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Gordon Sellers excused himself from Claire and Zia's presence under the pretense he had to use the restroom. Once the bathroom door was locked behind him, he removed his sleek cell phone from his pocket. He typed out a simple text: Grady alive, target gave him an egg.

As soon as he pressed send, he flushed the toilet, pocketed the phone and busied himself washing his hands. He exited the bathroom to see Zia packing up her instruments.

Owen drove back to his farm. He could see the remnants of his house, just a blackened ruin. The firefighters were gone, the ground and everything soaked from their water. The barn was untouched, as was the pig pen, except that he noticed one of the pigs was missing. He could've sworn there had been four but there were only three, they were still begging at the feed trough. He hadn't fed them because he kinda got knocked out, house burned down, and a sudden surprise visit. It would seem that the surprises were not done, not by a long shot.

He heard the barn door open and suddenly Maisie burst from within, backpack still over one should, her long dark brown hair tied in a braid that was coming loose.

"Owen!" She shouted his name and ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist. He patted her shoulder and knelt down to her level, he wanted to know why she was here, but she was excited chattering about something that he wasn't able to keep up.

"Maisie, slow down," he pleaded after she had stopped hugging and had begun to pull his arm towards the barn, obviously wanting him to follow her.

"It's Blue! She's sick!" Maisie finally repeated for the 4th time. Owen jogged to the barn and pulled the door open. His eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness, and in the last stall on nest of straw Blue lay on her side. He gave her a quick once over, looking for any type of wounds. _Had she been injured in the fire?_ _Had someone shot her?_ His worst thought was that someone poisoned her. However he noticed something that he hadn't see before. He had been so concentrated on the fact she had been alive and had rescued him from a fire, he hadn't noticed the distension of her abdomen. "What's wrong with her?" The distension tightened for a few seconds then relaxed.

"She's pregnant," Owen said quietly at he slowly knelt down next to his best friend and with utmost care, reached out and touched her head. Blue was giving off low hooting noises, and when he touched her, she jerked slightly but didn't do anything except lay there and breathe.

"How is this possible?" Maisie asked and Owen shrugged. He knew his raptor, but this was entirely uncharted territory.

"Call Zia, she'll figure it out," Owen instructed. Blue's body seemed to seize, and she curled up, and when she relaxed, laying back down on the straw, exhausted, Owen and Maisie were staring at the straw not far from her cloaca.

Weakly moving and chirping not unlike a bird, was a small miniature version of Blue. A small infant velociraptor. It was the same color, gray with a blue stripe, and Owen was taken back a moment to the days when Blue herself had been an infant. He smiled and very carefully picked up the infant, worried for a moment that Blue might think he was taking it from her, and brought it to Blue's face so she could see her baby. They nuzzled, the baby chirping happily. The baby clumsily hopped down from Owen's hands to curl up at the space between Blue's neck and her head.

Owen had planned to leave them together in the barn, and with Maisie's phone get Zia over there to make sure that Blue was okay. She was after all the paleo-veterinarian. Blue's head suddenly snapped up, though Owen could she was spent from the birthing. She gave a warning hoot and before he could do anything. He noticed a person standing in the entrance of the barn, backlit by the sun.

"This makes it much easier," spoke the familiar Russian accent that Owen had heard before they had shot him. The Russian mafia had returned, but why? The mob boss entered followed again by two thugs, they had guns trained on him, and Owen didn't think these were the bean bag types he'd been shot with earlier.

"You can't have her," Owen stated firmly, stepping between Blue and the men.

"We just need the infant," the boss said and then to his men, "Kill the adult." Blue was struggling to get up, her movement nearly as clumsy her baby's

"No!" Maisie shouted quickly ran towards the men who had guns pointed at them. The mafia thugs were hesitant to not shoot a child, and this gave Owen an advantage. A shovel lay on the ground, with a kick of his foot, the shovel was up into his hands and he swung at the nearest thug. The shovel made a satisfying _twang_ as it connected with his face. Maisie had kicked the other one in the shin. Blue had exited the stall, upright, breathing heavily, and the Russians took a step back. Owen had no fear of her, she had saved his life, more than once.

"Maisie! Get the infant and run!" Owen shouted, hoping that Blue would follow her baby rather than stay and fight. Maisie didn't even think twice, didn't hesitate, and scooped up the infant in her arms. "It's okay Blue!" Owen shouted as he noticed that Blue's lips curled menacingly at Maisie. "Go!" He ordered his best friend whose head whipped between looking at Maisie's retreating back and the men who were in front them. She bolted from the barn after Maisie.

"Foolish of you, once you're dead, who will protect them?" The Russian boss had pulled his own pistol, pointing it at Owen.

"Killing me is the last thing you'll want to do, Raptors have long memories, and she is damn _smart_. I don't doubt that she'd hunt you down and feed you to her offspring." Owen partially bluffed. He didn't think that Blue would avenge him, but the Russian boss didn't know that.

"You're right, we'll use you as bait," the man stated, "Force her to come to us on our terms." Owen suppressed a chuckle.

"She's a dinosaur, not some rival mob boss, the only terms are _hers._ Why do you still need her?"

"You've proven that Raptors can be trained and can take instruction," the man indicated with a nod over the display that Owen had just done. "We can create more raptors, but it's her genetic makeup that needs to be recreated. Cuff him." The remaining standing thug approached him, and Owen didn't resist. He just hoped that while they were focused on him, Blue and Maisie could escape.


End file.
